oretachinovillainorganisationfandomcom-20200214-history
Double Theatre
Double Theatre (ダブル・シアター Daburu Shiata) is an emitter quirk possessed by Nocturne. Description Double Theatre allows Nocturne to create spherical areas in space by drawing the radius on a solid surface or object with his hands. Double Theatre is able to create two different sorts of ‘theatres’: * Draining Field: Lovingly dubbed the ‘Torture Theatre’, entities within the field, excluding Nocturne himself, steadily lose their vitality. First losing their ability to concentrate, then their ability fully utilise their body, before finally causing them to shut down if they remain in the field for too long. The size of the field is inversely proportional to the speed of the energy drain. * Healing Field: Nicknamed the ‘Operating Theatre’, entities within this field, once again excluding Nocturne, will recover their vitality and steadily recover from injury, with minor injuries quickly stitching back together and major wounds taking a little longer. Similar to Torture Theatre, the size is inversely proportional to the speed of healing, taking note that in terms of injuries, only the area within the field is affected. As the Healing Field requires energy in order to restore others, Nocturne acts as a form of ‘vitality battery’ for the energy that is extracted from the Draining Field, thus allowing him to freely use Healing Field without him himself losing energy given that he has already used Draining Field to extract a substantial amount of energy beforehand. Additionally, Nocturne can absorb the stored vitality directly, as though he has an internal healing Field. However, stored vitality bleeds off of Nocturne over time, which causes any surrounding life to naturally absorb it - usually indicated by the presence of wildflowers that bloom in his wake. Nocturne is able to create fields of either type at will from his palms. Keeping in mind that Healing Field won’t work unless either Nocturne has stored vitality in himself or uses his own, Nocturne usually gets around this problem by creating one Draining Field and one Healing Field at the same time. The fields are undetectable outside of their effects to all except Nocturne, who seems to just intuitively know where they are, and will remain indefinitely until he calls it off or creates a new field with the same hand. In order to create these fields, Nocturne needs to directly touch a solid object or surface with his hands. Additionally, he can increase the radius of the field by ‘drawing out the radius', where the starting point is indicative of the centre of the field. The field also seems to latch onto the drawn radius and can move with the object that had the radius put on it. If the radius was to bend or break as well, the field will automatically change size so that the new radius is the furthermost point on the original radius that is still connected to the starting point. This ability works particularly well with Nocturne’s wires as he is able to run the length of the wire along his hands and effectively create a field that can freely change its size. Additional notes regarding Double Theatre include how a field can be created in another field, with the newer field overriding the effects of the older one in its space. Healing Field also needs to be used sparingly as it grants vitality to ALL living entities in the area, meaning that bacteria in the area also gain its benefits. While a specially applied draining field can be used to combat this, it can't be used for disinfection as viruses are not living organisms and are thus immune to its effects. Usage Nocturne's strengths do not lie in direct combat with opponents, and this transfers to his quirk as well. Double Theatre excels in tricking or goading opponents into stepping into invisibly placed traps created by his quirks, giving him the advantage. Nocturne is able to use Double Theatre to heal other people, but he either has to have drained something else of its vitality beforehand, or be forced to use his own vitality in a highly wasteful transfer. Nocturne is also able to use his Torture Theatre to disinfect surfaces, though they remain at risk of viral contamination.